ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Four Arms (Earth-68)
This is the version of Four Arms that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. '''Four arms '''is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Tetramand from Khoros. Appearance Four Arms is a humanoid alien that is approximately twelve feet tall, has well developed muscles, two pairs of four-fingered arms, and red skin. A black stripe goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four eyes: a main pair, and a smaller pair below them. In John Smith 10, Four Arms wears gold wrist and ankle bands, as well as two golden sashes that go across his chest. He appears as he did in the Ben 10-Generator Rex crossover, with black pants and fingerless gloves. In Jane Smith 10, she wears a pink and black outfit similar to the Omniverse design, with pink eyes. The Omnitrix is on her belt. She doesn't have facial hair. In Argit 10, he has an Omniverse appearance. The hair on the back of his head is spiked up, and his suit is orange and black. For the Dimension 23 appearance, see below at Guts Man. Powers and Abilities Same as canon Four Arms. Weaknesses Same as canon Four Arms. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) appearances Four Arms is unlocked after Manny accidentally grabs the Omnitrix. He was destroyed in the battle with Diagon, but is later restored by Azmuth. By John * Voided (John Smith 10) (first appearance) * Kevin's Big Score (John Smith 10) * War of the Worlds Part 1 (John Smith 10) * Cold and Cunning * Primus (John Smith 10) (has broken leg with John) * Vengeance of Vilgax Part 2 (John Smith 10) * Basic Training (John Smith 10) (x2) * Vreedle, Vreedle (John Smith 10) * The Transmogrification of Eunice (John Smith 10) * Girl Trouble (John Smith 10) * Eye of the Beholder (John Smith 10) * Simian Says (John Smith 10) * Hero Time (John Smith 10) * The Creature From Beyond (John Smith 10) * The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (John Smith 10) (x2) (destroyed by Ultimate Way Big) By AzmuthAzmuth * Primus (John Smith 10) By Rob Lucci * Back With a Vengeance (John Smith 10) By Julie * Inspector Number 13 (John Smith 10) * Catch a Falling Star (John Smith 10) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Stinkfly) By John 10,000 * John 10,000 (episode) By WinstonWinston * The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle By John * Map of Infinity (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * Reunion (John Smith 10) By Metal John * Metal John (episode) By Ultimate John * Ultimate John (episode) * On Ice Distant Worlds By AlbedoAlbedo * Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 (first re-appearance) By John * Round Five Part 2 Phantom Watch * Wanted (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Lodestar) * Fifth Battles By Warmatrix Drone * Gorge and Field By Phantom * Unlimited Power (John Smith 10) By Albedo * Double or Nothing (John Smith 10) Ancient Times * Black Knight (first re-appearance) * Olympus Awakened Spacewalker * Blind Bandit (first re-appearance) * Lightning Storm * Nibelung Valesti Part 1 Kingdom Hearts * Timeless River(first re-appearance) * Olympus Coliseum * Battle of 1000 Heartless Part 2 * Darkside (episode) * 100 Acre Wood * Beauty and the Beast Omniverse By John * Stranded (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) (cameo) * For a Few Brains More (John Smith 10) * Charm the King * Have I Got a Deal for You (John Smith 10) * Prison Guard * The Frogs of War Part 1 (John Smith 10) * Showdown Part 2 (John Smith 10) By Alpha * Nanite Attack Dimension 10 (Ben 10) This is the version of Four Arms to appear in the Ben 10 dimension. John Smith 10: Spacewalker By Ben * A Little Like Home * Knights of the Earth Omniverse By Ben * Two of Everything Dimension 13 (Kingdom Hearts) This is the version of Four Arms that is used by characters from the Kingdom Hearts dimension. John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts By Kairi * Birth at Twilight * Castle of Dreams * Radiant Garden Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Four Arms first appears as a street performer under Mr. Baumann's control. Summoned by Mr. Baumann * Gold Saucer By John * Doom Buggy * North Crater * Through the Tunnels By Warmatrix Drone * Phantom's Wrath Part 3 Dimension 3 (Jane Smith 10) Four Arms is one of Jane's original 10. * Call of the Wolf (first appearance) * Con of Rath (Jane Smith 10) * Nightmare in Bellwood * D'Void (Jane Smith 10) * Mad Man * Of Predators and Prey (Jane Smith 10) * Grima (episode) Dimension 216 (Argit 10) Argit-Four Arms is one of the original aliens of Argit, who wields the Omnitrix. * Argit 10 * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 3 * Argit 10: Avenger Situation Dimension 2 (Ryder 10) Four Arms was confirmed to appear due to the early introduction of the fusion alien Mummy Arms. He was unlocked in the episode Inspector Number 13 (Ryder 10). In his first appearance, Ryder was excited to use this form. Appearances By Ryder * Under Wraps (Ryder 10) (first appearance) * Secret of the Omnitrix (Ryder 10) * The Creature From Beyond (Ryder 10) * Moonshining By Albedo * Good Copy, Bad Copy (Ryder 10) Wanderer By 17 year old Ryder * Ryder 10K * Making a Deal with Collectimus By 18 year old Ryder * Big Fat Alien Wedding (Ryder 10) (first re-appearance) By Skurd * Falling Through the Wormhole (arms only) Dimension 720 (Samurai Tales) Samurai is able to use its powers without transforming into it. By Samurai * The Looney Bell Tolls for Thee Guts Man (John 23: Megaman) Guts Man is the version of Four Arms that is used in Dimension 23 by Megaman. He wears the blue Mega-Tech armor, the Omnitrix on his chest. His eyes are blue and his skin is a dark pink, similar to canon Handy Man. His lower left hand is replaced with the Mega Buster. He can't use the Buster for firing energy shots, but the force of the punch is increased by being made up of metal. Appearances * Number 23 * Bass (John 23) * Dreams of an Absolution * Lightning Strikes Twice Dimension 40 (Ya-Mi-Oh!) Four Arms is an alien in the Dueltrix. And while not directly used, it is used to create fusion aliens. Dimension 0 This version of Four Arms is used by GIR, wielding cyan eyes and Omnitrix color. * GIR: Generally Idiotic Robot Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Four Arms is an alien that is available to several different characters. By Ryder * The Spirit of Caring By Ben * The Blind, the Deaf, and the Functional Mute * The Imperfect By Jane * Omni Crew Origins: Jane Trivia * Four Arms is the alien that appears in the most dimensions. * Guts Man having a blaster for his lower left hand was inspired by Manny, who loses his lower left hand. See also * Mummy Arms * Rath Arms * Fourmungousaur (Earth-68) * Guts Man Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Tetramands Category:Heroes Category:Dioga beta Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Earth-68 Category:John 23: Megaman Category:Omnimania Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens